


Gansey's Notebook

by TheSmudgyOne



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmudgyOne/pseuds/TheSmudgyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah discovers that Gansey writes self-insert Glendower fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gansey's Notebook

"Glendower stepped closer to the handsome boy in the salmon colored shirt. His armor pressed against the warmth of-"

"NOAH?"

Panicked, Gansey sprinted into his room and snatched the notebook. Noah swung his legs cheerfully. He was sitting on top of Gansey's bookshelf, like a cat. A cat who read people's private notebooks. 

"Some of it is kind of hot," Noah said. "I like the bit with the chains."

A burning wave of heat rushed to Gansey's face. He stalked around the room, rapidly rearranging the items on his desk and shelves over and over.  
"Jesus, Noah, don't you have ANY respect for people's privacy?"

In response, Noah hopped down, snagged the book again, and opened it to one of the many pages he'd tabbed with a post-it note. He shoved it under Gansey's nose, pointing.  
"I tabbed all the places where I couldn't read your handwriting. Does that say what i think it says?"

Gansey began furiously unfolding clean laundry, tossing it on the bed, and refolding it again. 

"I write fanfiction too," Noah said. "Though mine doesn't always have so much smut."

"It's not fanfiction."

"I have over four thousand followers. I'm really popular."

_Four thousand?_ "What the hell do you write fanfiction about?"

"Anime. And sometimes One Direction."

Gansey needed to sit down. He collapsed into a chair. This room was too warm, too small.

Noah bounced on his toes.   
"Soooo, can I read the rest of it? Please?" He jutted out his lower lip. "I was right in the middle of the part where they're waltzing."

"No!"

"If you let me, then I'll write you some more. Just like yours, with the character who's supposed to be you and all! Only more well written."

Gansey studied Noah carefully. He wasn't kidding. God, he needed to put a stop to this immediately.

"Noah Czerny, I absolutely do not want-"

Noah sidled up to Gansey, pressing shoulder to shoulder. In an incredibly flirtatious voice, he whispered,  
"I'll make it historically accurate."

_Damn._


End file.
